Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 15, Episode 3
The following is a guide to Scenes We'd Like To See suggestions made in Series 15, Episode 3. Key * HD: 'Hugh Dennis * '''MJo: '''Milton Jones * '''RB: '''Rob Beckett * '''EB: '''Ed Byrne * '''MJu: '''Miles Jupp * '''AB: '''Angela Barnes Topics Things You Wouldn't Hear on a Kids' TV Show '''HD: "'Thunderbirds Are Go!" is what I shout at orgasm. '''MJu: No Laa-Laa, I'm afraid you're not Teletubby, you're Teleobese, and if you're not careful, you're gonna get Telediabetes. EB: Don't ask your parents permission before you phone, those dicks will only say no AB: And on today's Horrible Histories, a 1970s episode of Top of the Pops. MJo: Right, young Womble, today we're going to destroy the Wimbledon Tennis Championships and get rid of all this dog poo from the common. Get yourself a golf club... RB: Well, if you're not having an affair, whose square pants are these?! HD: Well, things are hotting up in Balamory. Archie's been radicalised. MJu: Well, Miss Hoolie, I'm wondering if I'm going to be regretting this job in 14 years. RB: Mr. Tumble, you're 43. Grow up, for fuck's sake. MJo: Johnny's dad said, "Do your revision." So Johnny left school and entered the Eurovision Song Contest. EB: Daddy Bear said, "Somebody's been sleeping in my bed." Mommy Bear said, "It was probably your whore, Linda!" RB: Just 3 more blobs of glue, and that's a massive cock and balls there. HD: And the janitor would have got away with it too, if it hadn't been for the photographs he had taken of those pesky kids. MJu: (singing) Yodel delivery driver Pat, Yodel delivery driver Pat... He's thrown your parcel in a hedge. EB: And now it's time for resident band of children violinists. Please welcome, the Kiddy Fiddlers. HD: And now, Peppa Pig, is a recipe on Saturday Kitchen. AB: Let's see what's happening over at the Magic Roundabout. Yup, more dogging. MJu: And just remember, your Blue Peter badge can get you in 3 in over 200 strip clubs and lap dancing establishments. EB: Look, Iggle Piggle, it's the Ninky Nonk. Ooh, the Nin... (sighs). Olivier said my Hamlet made him weep like a little girl. Unlikely Things To Hear At Euro 2016 MJo: Wayne Rooney's come out, covered in Formica. I think the manager's told him to play as a unit. HD: Rooney is playing in the pocket. Oh, that's unpleasant. AB: And England go through on penalties! EB: And the French mascot is seven-year-old Lucille DuBois from Nice, showing us all how to smoke a cigarette with real panache there. MJu: Oh, that is an absolutely shocking decision by the referee. Black shorts, black shirt, I'm sure the girls would agree with me: way too matchy-matchy. MJo: Let's not forget that Roy Keane and Martin Škrtel were clubmates at Real Sociopath. RB: Oh, that is an absolute beauty, Swedish, about 25. Well done, dirty Dave on camera 5! HD: England in the front three are trying to get behind, but the WAGs are having none of it. AB: And the crowd invade the pitch, and the French officials have surrendered. EB: Did that cross the line? Seemed a bit racist to me... HD: Well, next for us, it's Iceland/Turkey, and when that is defrosted, it's England/Slovakia. RB: And Russia have gone for a 4-3-3-7-8-10-1-9-16 formation. We're never going to get out of this alley. HD: Well, let's look at the stats. In the first half, I was responsible for 90% of the cliches, and that really is the icing on the cake. AB: And the Swedes are out. He really should've worn tighter shorts. RB: So who's up for the World Cup in Russia? Guys? Guys?! MJo: There goes Ronaldo down the wing doing what he did a minute ago and it's slightly slower-- this is the replay, isn't it? HD: Goal! Well they say, cometh the hour, cometh the man, and I have, I'm just off to get some more pants. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See